


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 307

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [33]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Kinuk'aaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 307 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 307 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 307

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Such a touching show of grief.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gamuuret getirim indurimedul helin._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Disgusting.

TRANSLATION  
 _K'unts'aaraz._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
She needed help, you helped her. You cleaned her, fed her, mended her wounds. It's time to send your Casti whore on her way.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ts'ov k'ugavuvuuraz tsravet, ras k'uttsravaz. Ras k'utslusuusaz, k'utts'utemaz, k'uluruusaz ts'oglets. Haak k'unnusaz gaguuruuset ranepelim Rodzalit._

STAHMA (KINUK'AAZ)  
I am a lady of the Shanje Liro. No woman of my caste has ever been a courtesan.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep handav si-Shanje Liro. Kiinit st'aliro k'umbekaz linepelim haar._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Oh, it speaks our language. How amusing.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vaaa, bet vahurim kinuk'aaz. Bet ts'udi'imin helin._

T'EVGIN (KINUK'AAZ)  
Silence!

TRANSLATION  
 _Si'az!_

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
Has the fruit of her chivo clouded your thinking? Have you forgotten our greater purpose?

TRANSLATION  
 _Q'apet sts'obrokin k'uluzugaz ranevimet? Uraz k'upilaz kigüraaz?_

MIRIN (CASTITHAN)  
Sir! We've broken through!

TRANSLATION  
 _Shavilo! Lapazupsa!_

BEBE (CASTITHAN)  
Geeze, radio camp. Tell Rahm we've accessed the tunnels. We'll be in Defiance in the next thirty-six hours.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jizo, jerilina do kizhilu. Rama ksa erustalu puzáspa do dizupsa. Suda gava awala ksa Difáyantse'ke tswonda._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
sacred favor

TRANSLATION  
 _fairazugo_

STAHMA (KINUK'AAZ)  
the Dread Harvest.

TRANSLATION  
 _Maret Adziim._

KINDZI (KINUK'AAZ)  
I apologize, Stahma.

TRANSLATION  
 _T'ep lusuumots, Stama._

TOLLA (CASTITHAN)  
My father would kill you if he knew what you were doing to his only daughter...

TRANSLATION  
 _Tanda ks' hanizwa do zembon'o 'be hinju'so ks' fivi tavo me sha do ozo..._

BILL (CASTITHAN)  
Let's not tell him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Erustagan'n'a yo._

TOLLA (CASTITHAN)  
I can keep a secret.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ishala ks' lirihoksula je._

HOLY MAN (CASTITHAN)  
Datak Tarr of Shanje Liro, the town of Defiance accuses you of cowardice. Do you deny this charge?

TRANSLATION  
 _Shanje Liro no Taro Detako, Difáyantso fajiráwala re pohaluna nggo wonga do zhega. Jemya no paska she?_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I do not. Seeming is being. How I act is how my liro is perceived. My shame is our shame.

TRANSLATION  
 _Paskanwa, zhulawa. Shiro ksa yu re ya. Nevitsa re shidhohe fyesk'sa lire re jidhohiro banérudha ya. Nevitso ilu ksa pombuno ilu re ya._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
I apologize to the people of Defiance, Votan and human alike. I wish I had more than my own life to offer in compensation. I also wish you a speedy and decisive victory in the upcoming battle with Rahm Tak and the Votanis Collective. We are stronger together. Defiance! Defiance! Defiance!

TRANSLATION  
 _Difáyantso nivibuna ksa nevitsa re wozagiva — Votana ki Urutha ksa je. Womesto ksa fila shinovane nda yena do shinevilu kyerupso nyava. Kyuro nie ki zunggwopso davavano ksa Tako Rama ki Votana Liribuna no ronu haryo nyava je. Parapára ksa pombune re shavi nda eshki wola je. Difáyantso! Difáyantso! Difáyantso!_

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Such a small rock! What else do you have?!

TRANSLATION  
 _Paya niwe peswa ksa! Yenu sha ksa kyera she?!_

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
Luke, this is your grandfather, Datak Tarr. When you are older, I will help you understand that he was deeply flawed...

TRANSLATION  
 _Luko, ji ksa bonwile re ya: Taro Detak'sa. Usha ksa ilinje vengisupso, tambu me vava do magonda: Famiya ksa achando shira..._

ALAK (CASTITHAN)  
... but not without honor.

TRANSLATION  
 _...kworo hivizhiwa kano kanwa._


End file.
